


My hero

by lovelyjug



Series: Bughead Oneshots [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Love, Protective Jughead Jones, Scared Betty Cooper, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyjug/pseuds/lovelyjug
Summary: Just a lil fluff about two lovers and one spider.
Relationships: Alice Cooper & FP Jones II, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones
Series: Bughead Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901134
Kudos: 9





	My hero

Jughead's PoV

I was doing the laundry in the basement when all of a sudden I hear a scream.

Betty's scream.

A wave of panic flows over me as I bolt up the stairs to my love.

"Betty!"

No reply

"BETTY!" I shout as I swing open the door to our bedroom where I see her stood in the corner with a hair brush in her hand. Her eyes fixed on a pair of jeans on the floor.

Her eyes suddenly lock with mine.

"J-jug" She stutters as she drops the hair brush to the floor.

"What's wrong Betts?" I ask holding her in my arms as I feel wet on my neck.

"There's a s-spider" She says trembilng.

"Wait where?" I say chuckling slightly.

"On my j-jeans" The blonde says as she points an accusing finger towards the item of clothing.

"Let me go get a cup. I'll be back in a sec" I say walking towards the door. She catches my wrist.

"Don't leave me here with that _thing_ " She cries.

"Go put a movie on for us down stairs. While I get it. I'll be down to watch it with you in a minute." I assure her.

"O-ok" She says walking slowly down the steps.

Upstairs I try to catch this monster of a spider she is talking about. I grab her jeans shaking them out when I see a tiny spider fall from the material.

I laugh to myself before letting it crawl into my hands before I release it out our bedroom window.

I walk downstairs to see her with some snacks on her lap getting ready to press play on 'Rebel without a cause'

I sit down on the couch next to her, as she snuggles up closer to me.

"You're right Betts that was a big spider" It wasn't but it didn't matter because she thought it was.

"Did you get rid of it?" She asks looking up at me hopefully.

"Yes I did." I chuckle out grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bag on her lap.

She kisses my cheek and snuggles further into my side.

"Thank you my hero."

"No problem my princess."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thankyou so much for reading! I hoped you liked this cute little piece, it is based on a true story lmao  
> 'Bughead Oneshots' are also on wattpad and starting on AO3.  
> Wattpad username: xfaithbx
> 
> Kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Stay safe, love you all :))


End file.
